The Seven Marvels of the World
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Jasper/Alice:."Porque Alice y Jasper sólo se necesitan entre ellos para vivir. Cada uno reúne las maravillas del mundo para el otro" Conjunto de siete drabbles independientes. 7: "'¿Sabes? Siempre te amaré, Jazz'...'Y yo, Al'" COMPLETE.
1. To see

**Disclaimer: **Ya quisiera yo ser la propietaria de esta pairing, pero me conformo con las tramas que creo.

**Claim: **Un conjunto de siete drabbles independientes Jasper/Alice, porque ellos son amor, puro amoor.

**Advertencias: **Mucho Jasper/Alice, señoritas, en todas sus facetas.

**Notas: **Basado en las siete maravillas del mundo, pero no aquellas materiales, como el Coliseo Romano en Italia o el Taj Mahal en la India, sino aquellas maravillas del mundo que son pequeñas, que vivimos todos o la gran mayoría del día, con la gente que queremos y amamos. La idea surgió de un e-mail que me llegó un día. Agradezco a quien lo haya enviado. Y una cosilla más, iré actualizando los viernes, sábados o domingos, tratando de no atrasarme demasiado. Este primer drabble es una mierda, pero los que le siguen mejoran un poco, en mi opinión. Por otro lado, ¡Cuarenta historias! I´m so happy :3

****

* * *

The Seven Marvels of the World

* * *

**1. To see**

Alice estaba sola, sola en ese nuevo mundo.

Sabía que ahora sus visiones eran puramente certeras, por lo que si le irían a traer algo bueno, positivo, las seguiría, para que la decisión se lleve a cabo.

Por eso se encontraba en Philadelphia, en aquella cafetería semivacía, sentada en aquel taburete, esperando.

Cuando al fin él llegó, cuando entró en aquel lugar, ella no hizo más que dirigirse a él con sus pasos de bailarina, sonriéndole feliz de encontrarlo al fin.

Era como lo había visto: rubio, alto, de ojos borgoña apagado, sureño.

Él se acercó a ella, extrañado, pero atraído por las emociones que emanaba su cuerpecito. Esa seguridad, la alegría, la confianza, el cariño.

— Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —recitó las palabras que sabía diría.

— Lo siento, señorita —respondió él agachando su cabeza como todo un caballero sureño.

Ella tendió la mano y él le besó el dorso de ésta.

Y al fin pudo _verlo _de verdad. Agradecía, de ahora en más, aquel don que había traído de su anterior vida, que le había hecho conocerlo.

* * *


	2. To hear

**Disclaimer:**Ya quisiera yo ser la propietaria de esta pairing, pero me conformo con las tramas que creo. El libro es de Bram Stocker.

**Claim:**Un conjunto de siete drabbles independientes Jasper/Alice, porque ellos son amor, puro amoor.

**Advertencias: **Mucho Jasper/Alice, señoritas, en todas sus facetas.

**Notas:**Esta viñeta es un AU-UA AH, porque fue idea del momento y salió así. Además, ellos tienen entre cinco y seis años :3

-

-

* * *

**2. To hear**

— ¿Te cuento un secreto? —oyó un susurro en su oído y ladeó el rostro de su libro para ver que dos ojos azules eléctricos le observaban de cerca.

Ella le sonrió, y estiró su manita— Soy Alice, ¿y tú?

— Ja-Jasper —un suave apretón de manos y el rubiecito dejó de lado su libro, incorporándose frente a la niña con rostro de duendecillo.

— ¿Qué leías? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— Drácula.

— Uy, ¿te dejan leer ese libro? Mi mamá no me deja porque soy muy pequeña y dice que hay palabras y situaciones que no entenderé —parecía hablar sola—. Supongo que lo leeré a escondida suyas —y una risita traviesa se le escapó.

Él quedó callado, mirándola con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Oye, yo llevo la charla —se quejó, con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Qué opinas si vamos al parque a jugar?

— ¿Cuál era el secreto que querías decirme?

— Oh, eso —se acercó a él, rodeó su oído con sus manitas, y susurró suavemente, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración—. Eres lindo —una sonrisa acompañó a la frase.

Y mientras Alice le tomaba la mano y lo guiaba al patio de juegos, una risita plateada resonó por entre la brisa.

Jasper agradecía haber _oído_ eso.

* * *


	3. To feel

**Disclaimer:** Ya quisiera yo ser la propietaria de esta pairing, pero me conformo con las tramas que creo.

**Claim:** Un conjunto de siete drabbles independientes Jasper/Alice, porque ellos son amor, puro amoor.

**Advertencias: **Mucho Jasper/Alice, señoritas, en todas sus facetas.

**Notas: **Esta viñeta tiene lime, so, quedan advertidas.

-

-

* * *

**3. To feel**

Alice lo vio, y ahora lo vive. No pensaba cambiar el curso del destino, claro que no.

Jasper sólo se deja llevar como tantas otras veces, instalando una pesada nube de lujuria y deseo sobre ellos.

Sus manos recorren las bien contorneadas piernas de su mujer, sintiendo la suave textura de cada recoveco de su cuerpo, el cual ya conoce de hace siglos, mientras ella le ahorra el trabajo a él de desabrochar su sostén.

Luego ella se las arregla para desabotonar la camisa de su acompañante y tirarla por allí, junto a su camiseta y sostén, en algún lugar que a ninguno le interesa. Luego sus manos van a la cremallera de él, cuando éste sube a besarle el cuello y los hombros.

La habitación está colmada de una sinfonía de gemidos suprimidos, respiraciones entrecortadas, pieles chocando, aromas mezclados y sensaciones sumamente placenteras. Jasper tiene parte en ello, Alice lo sabe.

La vampiro se deleita con los patrones que su esposo traza en su espalda y piernas, con su camino de besos húmedos, con su aliento helado en su oído. Y ella le devuelve el gesto mordisqueando su cuello y hombros, a sabiendas de que la ponzoña sólo excitará más al inmortal.

Jasper siente la ansiedad que mana del cuerpo de ella, mientras le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja, volviéndola loca, haciéndola esperar. Alice cobra venganza acariciando zonas bajas en el cuerpo de él.

Y una vez más, Jasper pasea sus dedos por el lateral externo de la pierna de ella. Y luego del lao interno, ya que está.

Por todo lo que era santo, cómo agradecía Alice poder sentir _eso_ en su piel de granito (y aquello era irónico, aunque le restaban importancia al asunto)

* * *


	4. To smell

**Disclaimer: **Ya quisiera yo ser la propietaria de esta pairing, pero me conformo con las tramas que creo.

**Claim: **Un conjunto de siete drabbles independientes Jasper/Alice, porque ellos son amor, puro amoor.

**Advertencias: **Mucho Jasper/Alice, señoritas, en todas sus facetas.

**Notas: **Esta viñeta es AU-UA AH, porque, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue _esto_. Luego pensé que también podían ser vampiros, pero me gustaba más la idea de que fueran humanos.

-

-

* * *

**4. To smell**

Embocó la llave en la cerradura y a continuación le dio media vuelta.

Ni bien abrió la puerta, un aroma le invadió por completo.

— En la cocina, cielo —escuchó una voz desde lejos.

Alice dejó su cartera Louis Vuitton sobre la mesa, colgó su abrigo y sus llaves descansaron en la mesilla del recibidor. Caminó en dirección hacia la cocina. Sus tacos Jimmy Choo resonaban en el suelo, y el aroma delicioso le había abierto el apetito.

Encontró a su joven esposo cocinando, ajetreado en la preparación de diversos platos.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó. La cocina era un auténtico desastre, y eso a ella no le agradaba para nada.

— Hola amor —vio el rostro de ella y se apresuró en añadir—: Lo sé, no te vuelvas loca, ¿sí? Yo limpiaré todo.

La muchacha de ojos azules respiró profundamente, llamando a su autocontrol antes de chillar como alma que lleva el diablo.

— LLegaste temprano. Creí que tenía más tiempo para preparar todo —se acercó a ella y continuó—: Feliz primer aniversario, cariño.

El corazón de Alice se derritió. Hacía todo eso por ella. Miró a su esposo de pies a cabeza y rió tontamente cuando descubrió que llevaba un delantal con una estampa de _'Kiss the cook'_ en él. Se le acercó y luego de pronunciar un _'Debo hacer caso a las estampas'_, le besó con ímpetu.

— Es lo más dulce que has hecho por mí, Jazz —sonrió, a la vez que cerraba los ojos e inhalaba—. Huele delicioso, ¿qué hay de cenar, chef?

— Un sabroso plato afrodisíaco —Alice rió mientras Jasper le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

Aquel aroma, su perfume, era lo más delicioso del planeta.

* * *


	5. To taste

**Disclaimer: **Ya quisiera yo ser la propietaria de esta pairing, pero me conformo con las tramas que creo.

**Claim: **Un conjunto de siete drabbles independientes Jasper/Alice, porque ellos son amor, puro amoor.

**Advertencias: **Mucho Jasper/Alice, señoritas, en todas sus facetas.

**Notas: **Son vampiros. Está ubicada en la primer caza de Jasper con Alice; su primer caza 'vegetariana'

-

-

* * *

**5. To taste**

Él olisquea el aire, sediento. Ella sonríe pacientemente, mirándolo con cautela, atenta a cualquiera de sus movimientos.

El rubio busca un aroma que le apetezca pero le es difícil; no está acostumbrado a _esta_ dieta. La morena sonríe divertida al ver el debate interno en él. Lo único que _ve_ es que él cambia constantemente de decisión, no sabiendo qué cazar.

— Jasper—dice luego de varios minutos en silencio—. ¿Por qué tan indeciso? —no había apuro en su voz, sólo cierta preocupación, curiosidad y cariño.

El vampiro duda, pero luego opta por responder—. Es sólo que he bebido sangre humana por décadas. No estoy seguro de esto y... no sé cómo hacerlo.

Alice ríe suavemente—. Anda, te mostraré —se agazapa y corre unos pocos diez metros, donde la brisa es constante y ella puede oler mejor. Aunque no es necesario, ya que puede verse atacar, y sabe cómo y cuándo lo hará.

Una vez localizados, calcula la distancia como sabía que lo haría, y corre directamente hacia la yugular del herbívoro más grande del grupo, todo a ojos de Jasper, quien observa atento, aprendiendo.

Una vez que ella termina de saciarse y sus ojos se tornan del dorado acostumbrado, regresa con el vampiro.

— ¿Qué tal?

— Mhm... creo que he aprendido algo —enfoca su vista en los labios de ella—. Tienes algo... —y la besa fugazmente, quitando los restos de sangre de sus labios—. Sabe bien, sí.

— Los animales carnívoros son mucho más deliciosos —rodea el cuello de su vampiro y chocan narices suavemente—, pero nada sabe mejor que tus labios —y le besa cariñosamente mientras él ríe por lo bajo.

Sus labios siempre van a saber mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *


	6. To smile

**Disclaimer: **Ya quisiera yo ser la propietaria de esta pairing, pero me conformo con las tramas que creo.

**Claim: **Un conjunto de siete drabbles independientes Jasper/Alice, porque ellos son amor, puro amoor.

**Advertencias: **Mucho Jasper/Alice, señoritas, en todas sus facetas.

**Notas: **AU-UA-AH. Tienen once dulces añitos :3 La inocencia de esos años *sigh*

-

-

* * *

**6. To smile**

Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas sonrosadas, y en sus ojos azules había un brillo de pura tristeza y hasta algo de dolor.

Su cuerpecito de apenas once años se sacudía debido a los sozollos, y sus delgados bracitos se encontraban cruzados sobre sus menudas rodillas, y su rostro escondido entre ellos.

— Oye niña, ¿qué te sucede?

Sintió una mano en su hombro y levantó la vista, aún con lágrimas.

Un muchacho, rubio, de su edad, con ojos lindos, la miraba preocupado.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura—. Anda, dime.

Ella inhaló profundamente, calmando su llanto.

— Mi... mi perrito ha muerto. Yo lo quería mucho, pero enfermó y... —su voz se quebró y de sus ojitos cielo volvieron a brotar lágrimas silenciosas, que corrieron libres por sus mejillas.

El muchacho relajó su rostro, aliviado porque no fuera algo más grave, y sonrió.

— Oye, no es tan malo, ¿sí? No llores.

La muchacha frunció levemente el ceño.

Su perrito había muerto. Claro que era grave.

— ¿Tu nombre?

— A-Alice.

— Alice, descuida, tu perrito estará bien. Él ahora está descansando en paz, sin dolor, feliz, en el cielo de los perritos.

— ¿El cielo de los perritos? —preguntó, confundida.

— Claro. No te preocupes, estará bien allí, ¿sí?

Ella asintió, limpiando su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

— Ahora, no llores más. Quiero que sonrías. Apuesto que tu sonrisa es hermosa.

Inevitablemente, ella sonrió, y el muchacho le tendió la mano, ayudándola a levantarse.

— Soy Jasper de por cierto. Un gusto.

— Igualmente, Jasper. Es bonito —sonrió.

— Te invito un helado, anda.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. De esas que le gustaban a él.

* * *


	7. To love

**Disclaimer:** Ya quisiera yo ser la propietaria de esta pairing, pero me conformo con las tramas que creo.

**Claim:** Un conjunto de siete drabbles independientes Jasper/Alice, porque ellos son amor, puro amoor.

**Advertencias: **Mucho Jasper/Alice, señoritas, en todas sus facetas.

**Notas: **AU-UA-AH. Su época de noviazgo.

-

-

* * *

**7. To love**

Portazo. Uno muy fuerte.

— ¡La puerta no es giratoria!

La vocecilla, aguda hasta lo imposible debido al irritamiento, le llegó como si ella estuviera a su lado, y no en el cuarto de arriba.

— ¡Pues mira que la haré giratoria por ti, idota!

— ¡Oye, fui yo quién la compró, y el nogal no es barato!

— ¡Con más motivos, entonces!

Jasper resopló. ¿Cuántas veces habían discutido en esa semana? Había perdido la cuenta ya.

Sintió un fuerte estruendo en la parte delantera de la casa.

— Me lleva el... —al acercarse a la ventana, el aire se le escapó de los pulmones.

Sus medallas de cuando estaba en servicio. El cuadro donde estaban enmarcadas y guardadas. Roto. Lo había tirado desde el segundo piso.

_Suficiente._

— ¡Alice! —corrió hecho una furia hacia las escaleras— ¡Mary Alice Brandon, fue suficiente!

— ¡Ven a detenerme, Withlock! ¡Veamos qué puedes hacer, mayor!

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, la mujer estaba tirando sus camisas.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— ¡Discúlpate!

— ¡Tú primero!

Alice continuó tirando las ropas de Jasper sin ningún tapujo.

— ¡Ya! —le tomó por las muñecas, y la alejó de la ventana, acercándola a la cama.

— ¿¡Qué quieres!?

— ¡Que dejes de actuar así!

— ¡Tú lo comenzaste!

— ¡Y tú lo seguiste!

Luego de tantos gritos, el silencio se les antojó demasiado extraño.

Jasper pudo sentir que toda la furia se había ido a la mierda cuando percibió que repentinamente Alice le besaba con ímpetu, con sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, dando marcha hacia atrás, hacia la cama.

Dieron un respiro mientras luchaban por quitarle la ropa al otro, para luego besarse con lujuria nuevamente.

— Ésto no... estamos... —murmullos contra los labios del otro, murmullos si sentido— estamos... peleados.

— Mhn... lo sé.

La tela se desgarró entre los dedos de ella y los besos aún continuaban.

_`¿Sabes? Siempre te amaré, Jazz´_

— Mhn... déjame... decirte algo.

_`Y yo, Al´_

— Te... amo.

* * *

Vale, sí, hemos llegado al final, y como es el final, me permito una nota de autor :3 Primero, las últimas dos frases en cursiva, vendrían a ser dos frases que ellos dijeron en un pasado; algo así como una promesa. Espero que entiendan mi punto (x Segundo, muchas, muchísimas gracias a todas las que me hayan dejado review (y a las que no también, aunque vamos, no cuesta nada *guiño, guiño, mensaje subliminal*) Espero y les haya gustado esta última viñeta así como espero que les hayan gustado las demás.

Besos a todas,

MC, out.-


End file.
